Rock-Star
Rock-Star is the fourteenth episode of the second season. Plot The North Western Railway is hosting The Flying Scotsman on Sodor, so The Fat Controller has planned a large celebration for enthusiasts to arrive and photograph all the engines. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines chatter excitedly about what is in store, but Arry and Bert speak very darkly about the event, with Bert saying that "seeing the great Scotsman himself mess would make things well worth the wait." Everyone else tries to remain optimistic despite the diesels pessimism, and try to be patient. Meanwhile, at the Quarry, Sidney derails and causes a silly accident. Max and Monty are there to witness the blunderbuss, and decide to ridicule the amnesiac diesel before scampering off. Unabashed, Sidney bids the dump trucks a cheerful farewell. Further up the line, The Flying Scotsman is picking up passengers at the Mine Junction Station. He is very excited to attend the event, and to spend time with what he calls his "adoring fans." In a green flash of speed, the Flying Scotsman thunders down the line to meet the congregation. At a containted blasting site, Bill & Ben are working close to the main line. Ben, too distracted with talking to Bill to pay attention to his shunting, accidentally sets off some dynamite which causes a rockslide, blocking the main line just as the Scotsman arrives. Harold arrives to see if he can help, and Bill and Ben tell him to get something really big to move the rocks. Harold says he might have just the thing in mind, and flies off to The Lumberyard. Back at the sheds, Paxton is questioning who the Scotsman is, and Norman explains that he is a bit of a "rock-star" among railwaymen. Gordon begins bragging about the Scotsman being his brother, while Henry begins arguing with him about past encounters with the Scotsman. Duck and Oliver begin talking about being Great Western, which causes Fergus, Diesel, Donald, and Douglas to tell them to be quiet. Salty, BoCo, and Stanley discuss if an engine really can walk the plank, but Scruff shushes all of them and tells them that The Flying Scotsman has something special for him. Daisy snorts at this idea, and Den and Dart banter. Molly, Butch, and James wonder why he has been taking so long and say that they hope that he is all right. Edward tells everyone to be patient, but Greg and Lars argue with James. Harold arrives at the Lumberyard, but Carlo Debris shouts derogatory comments at him. Harold asks him for brute strength, and Carlo assumes that he means Kurt, telling him that Kurt is unavailable. Harold tells him that they need Diesel 10, and Carlo agrees to loan him to them, telling Diesel 10 that he is getting to go on a trip "for good behaviour", and Diesel 10 heads down to the obstruction. He himself cannot clear the rocks blocking the line, but tells them to go get Thumper down at the quarry. Soon, Thumper arrives, transported by Sidney. Thumper clears the rubble, but just as the Flying Scotsman is heading off, he bursts his safety valve. Thumper has an idea. At the sheds, the engines are becoming increasingly worried about the Scotsman's location when the grand engine himself arrives, being pulled by none other than Sidney; Gordon is extremely embarrased and Henry is delighted. Norman and Paxton agree that Sidney has now reached "Rock-Star" status as well. The Flying Scotsman then gifts Scruff with his spare whistle. Scruff is speechless, and Henry and Gordon decide that he deserves it. Characters *The Flying Scotsman *Sidney *Harold *Bill & Ben *Percy *James *Hank *Gordon *Mavis *Toby *Henry *Rosie *Derek *Greg and Lars *Arry and Bert *Carlo Debris *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Donald and Douglas *Daisy *Stanley *BoCo *Scruff *Salty *Fergus *Mavis *Max and Monty *Paxton *Norman *Den *Dart *Butch *Molly *Edward *Oliver *Duck *Diesel *Murdoch *Thumper *Kurt (does not speak) *Madge (cameo) *Brammo (cameo) *Darren (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Mike (cameo) *Frank (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Ivo Hugh (cameo) *Mighty Mac (cameo) *Fearless Freddie (cameo) '' *Doc ''(cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Lady (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) '' *Wilbert ''(cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *The Small Controller (cameo) *Young Tucker (cameo) *Walter Sliggs (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Bear (cameo) *Culdee (cameo) *Catherine (cameo) Gallery Sidney derails.jpg|Sidney derails at Ffarquhar. Greglars.jpg|Greg and Lars. Sidney and the Flying Scotsman.jpg|Sidney, The Flying Scotsman, and Thumper. Thumper.jpg|Thumper. Images-4.jpeg|Diesel 10 and the Flying Scotsman. Images.jpeg|Arry and Bert. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.17 PM.png|Diesel 10 exiting Sodor Logging Co. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.05.19 PM.png|Diesel 10. Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Season 2